


Strangers On A Plane

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Dean's Fear of Flying, Gabriel's Golden Eyes, Hand Job, Lawyer Sam, Lusty Sam, M/M, Plane sex, Porn With Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really wants to bang the blonde he spots in the airport, the blonde wants that too. Dean still has a fear of flying and is a slight hindrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers On A Plane

\- Strangers On A Plane -

Gabriel was having a rough day. Well Trans-Atlantic was never a fun thing anyways, but to of wound up in the one little rinky-dink airport, for a lay over, that didn’t serve alcohol, was really just cruel. No VIP Lounge, out in the waiting area with the common folk. The screaming children, the screaming adults, seriously if your phone was that bad think about investing in a new one. Then he got bumped from first to coach, sure they call it business class but we know. So what if he was an itsy bit late for check in? He’d paid, well his company paid, for first. After several profuse apologies and multiple alcohol vouchers, Gabriel grudgingly took a seat and waited.

* - * - * - *

Sam was having a moment, his brother wheezing into a bag beside him was not helping. He thought getting to the airport early would calm Dean down, no such luck, he checked the cassette player again, making sure Metallica and Zeppelin were easily accessible so Dean could just keep his eyes closed and focus on the music. But the thing he was really having issues with was the hot guy from the hotel and that one restaurant had just walked in. Sure it’d been over a year and in a completely different city, hell country, but it was him, even wearing that same harassed the-world-is-against-me look. The things Sam wanted to do to erase that look were unholy, so much so that his engagement had been called off and he had quit his job to spend time overseas.

He’d been engaged to a wonderful girl, he’d been upfront about his sexuality, she’d been fine, they’d gotten drunk and she asked questions. Had he ever cheated on her? No. Had he ever thought about cheating on her? No. Did he ever fantasize about anyone else? Yes. And that had been that, he still didn’t understand it, everyone fantasized, it was just fantasy, he never thought to act on it. But now? Now here he was and Sam was stuck playing babysitter.

He’d been so proud when Dean had showed up, telling him it was time to come home, he didn’t even have the heart to tell his brother that he’d already made plans to do just that. He’d gotten a new job, leased a new place, was in the process of shipping back the stuff he really wanted to keep and letting the rest go, just like his past. Then Sam had found the air sickness, anxiety, and sleeping pills, and he felt shame at his brother going through so much just to come get him. And he loved his brother, but if he said ‘wallow’ or ‘self pity’ again, Sam was going to snap, and now mister unholy thought’s himself had sat down on the other side of the waiting area, sans gorgeous but shrill girlfriend. Still no ring.

Maybe he could get Dean good and dosed up and he could let out some of those fantasies in the restroom. That idea quickly fluttered away as he remembered how small those rooms were, barely fitting him, let alone another person. Maybe their seats were near each other or he could convince Dean or another passenger to move, it was still first class so it shouldn’t be a problem. Sam had the momentary thought that the guy might not be in first class, but one look at his suit and valise put that thought out of his head, filling it with kinky plane sex instead, right until they were called to board.

Sam tried to hurry, trying to get directly behind the golden blonde in line, but to no avail as Dean wasn’t in any hurry to get on they were near the last of the line, Dean popping pills desperately. It was with some dismay that he saw the blonde stowing his carry on in the overhead in business, wondering if he could somehow switch seats with whoever was next to him, but there would still be a third person to contend with, and the complete lack of leg room let along seat room, which was why Sam always flew first. The guy’s look of disgust becoming clear as he took in his surroundings and looked longingly at the curtains to first class, then he saw Sam and it knocked the breath out of him how fast that look changed to lust. Sam smiled weakly as Dean pushed him to the left and beyond the curtain.

* - * - * - *

Not fair. Not fair on any level. Not only to be bumped from first, but to see a hot guy so clearly checking him out, being pushed into first by a less attractive man, definitely not fair. He almost never flew coach, it just got worse and worse each time he did, no leg room, rude to recline, so close to your row mate, at least on the overseas flights the chairs were a modicum more comfortable. Only one thing to do really, hand in the vouchers and get wasted, he could sleep it off as the plane switched to sleep mode and still just appear jet-lagged not hung-over at the office.

That guy had looked familiar though, Gabriel tried to rack his brain as the crew went over safety procedures, at least he had an aisle seat. He chose the chicken for dinner, feeling anything else was just too risky, turned in a voucher and got a little bottle of scotch. Knowing he should probably get a bit more work done, but not finding a reason to care, started scrolling through the movie selections and letting his mind wander to the long legged specimen of beautiful not fifty yards away.

Bathroom sex was quickly nixed, unless it was his own Gabriel didn’t even like to touch it, plus there was no way both of them would fit, the guy was just way to long and broad for it to be anywhere near enjoyable. Seat sex was also quickly given up. He was on the aisle, the middle seat would have to move which would still leave the person on the other aisle, there was again that problem of too long, too broad, no wonder he was in first. Gabriel lit at the possibility of someone from first switching with him, but that idea quickly dissolved as soon as he realized it, like that shit would happen. Better to be content with his just out of theaters movie and little bottles of liquor. There was still something familiar about the guy though and it nagged at the back of Gabriel’s mind.

* - * - * - *

Sam sighed again, Dean was finally out, or at least appearing to be, headphones on, tape spinning. Dinner trays had been collected, the lights dimmed for sleep, and Sam’s mind wandered back to those eyes in business class. He had to move, he couldn’t stay sitting any longer, maybe a quick jerk off in the toilet would relax him. Without thinking he made his way past the curtain to business and stopped at the occupied sign, he scanned the seats, looking for the guy, but it was too dork and all he saw were sleeping forms. The door opened before him and the man coming out almost bumped into him. That’s when his eyes went wide with recognition and Sam silently pushed the man back into the small room. Lifting the smaller man onto the sink, he drunk in his appearance, slightly drunk but gorgeously sexy none the less, those golden eyes looking at him, dragging over his body, making Sam hot and hard, before the man’s hands had wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a wet messy kiss, the man spreading his legs to allow Sam more comfortable, closer access. They had room, but barely, no room for the man to turn around, but Sam enjoyed face to face as much as chest to back.

“I’m Gabriel.”

“Sam.”

“No screaming.”

“You either.”

With a bit of effort they got Gabriel out of his pants, muttering how he hated bathroom sex, but just this once would be okay. Sam got his pants around his knees and to his shock Gabriel spat on his hand before wrapping it around Sam’s dick. After the initial burst of pleasure Sam caught on to the plan and stuck three fingers into Gabriel’s mouth, pleasure shooting down his spine as he sucked on them, thoroughly wetting them with saliva and tongue. Gabriel leaned back and Sam spread his cheeks, pumping his fingers into the man’s hole. At his look of pain Sam removed one.

“Sorry, it’s been awhile, work and all.”

“It’s okay, we’ve got three hours.”

Gabriel snorted at that and he broke into the most beautiful smile San had ever seen. They kept their rhythm of Gabriel cranking Sam and Sam spreading Gabriel, getting hotter and harder, when Sam thought he was ready he pulled out his fingers, spat on them then pushed the original three back in, Gabriel’s hips rocking and his grip tightening on Sam’s twitching dick.

“Okay, I’m ready if you are. Sorry I don’t have any--”

“Just get in me already you Adonis.” 

Sam paused and looked at those golden eyes, trying to read them, the guy was serious, he really did like the way he looked, not scared by his size or strength. This was going to be good.

* - * - * - *

Gabriel didn’t know what he said to make Sam look at him like that, maybe the guy liked being bossed around? Gabriel could definitely do that. It was one of the reasons he was currently single, he liked to have things his way in and out of bed. He didn’t dwell on it long as Sam gripped his hips and pushed into him, sweet glory what a feeling! Gabriel felt like he was being tore apart from the inside and then Sam was pulling out and hitting his prostate, he bit his cheek to keep from screaming. Sam rocked back into him, bracing himself on the wall, Gabriel writhing with pleasure beneath him.

“So good, I knew you’d be good.” 

Gabriel didn’t have time to thank about what Sam meant as he hit his prostate again, another shot of pleasure soaring up his spine. He hooked a leg around Sam’s waist no letting the man pull too far out, as he paused to slick up again. The look in Sam’s eyes told Gabriel that he was holding back, no doubt worried that the smaller man could take it, but really wanting to do so much more.

“You’ve been good Baby, but I don’t break. Give me what you got, hard as you want. We only have this time, might as well go all out and make it the best.”

Gabriel’s voice was thick and filled with lust, a smirk playing on his lips. That seemed to do the trick because the next thing he knew he was being bent back even farther. Sam slamming into him like there was no tomorrow. And let’s face it, this was getting some strange in an airplane toilet, there was no tomorrow. Gabriel bit his tongue as Sam tore him apart, his vision going white as cum coated his belly. Sam pounding into him a minute more before biting down on Gabriel’s shoulder as he shot his load into the accepting man.

They stayed in that position as their bodies regulated, breathing and heart rates evening out. Sam moved Gabriel fully over the sink as he slid out, letting the white sticky load drop into the bowl. Gabriel was amazed at the tenderness, the gentleness of Sam’s movements as he cleaned him up, especially after he’d so very clearly destroyed him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just been awhile.”

“Work and all?”

“Since it’s been that good.” Sam beamed at that, catching Gabriel’s lips in his.

“Me too Kiddo, wish we had time to get a room, but my lay-over is only a hour.”

“Yeah, I’m driving the rest of the way myself, my brother hates planes.”

“Brother?”

“Yeah, the guy who pushed me earlier.”

“Your brother. Well that makes me feel less guilty about this.” Gabriel paused, he tried not to feel the stone settling in his stomach and decided to just rip the bandage off. “It was good Sam, real good, but I think the attendants are going to realize we’ve both been gone from our seats for awhile now and might come looking.”

“Guess you’re right, here, let me help you.” 

And that’s what he did, helping Gabriel get properly cleaned and back into his clothes, Gabriel helping him in return.

* - * - * - *

Sam exited first, doing his damnest to not look back at the man he’d probably never see again, knowing his new job wasn’t going to let him go lover hunting right after hiring him, and he really did need to get his life stable after the whirlwind of the last year. No he’d let the golden eyed man go and hope that maybe one day they’d meet again.

Just as slow as Dean got on the plane, he was practically the first one off, pulling Sam through customs, Sam turning every few minutes trying to spot Gabriel. He’d finally realized how stupid he was being by wishing and hoping that one day they may run into each other again, the very least the could do was give Gabriel his email and leave the ball in his court. He finally spotted him, twenty people behind at the border, they locked eyes but was no use. Once they cleared the check point Sam just couldn’t bring himself to tell Dean to wait around a few minutes so he could give his info to the random guy he’d hooked up with on the plane.

It was two days before they got back to Kansas, Sam kicking himself with every mile. He had no idea where Gabriel was, how to contact him, or even his last name. By the time he reported to his new office he was convinced he had blown his last chance to be happy and was going to be alone and miserable for the rest of his life. It didn’t help that he was now working for the Devil, no seriously his new boss’s name was Lucifer, he’d taken a position at Novak, Novak, & Novak, and interviewed over Skype with Lucifer, Sam could only think that he’d aptly fit his name. He’d already made plans to move into his new place on the weekend, sooner if his family didn’t stop hovering like he was some wounded bird, most of his stuff was already there, just needing to set up the bed and move things from boxes to drawers or shelves, except for the clothes he needed for the week he was all set.

It was that last happy thought he clung to as he made his way to Lucifer Novak’s office, giving the secretary a look as she told him to go right in, despite there being a shouting match so clearly taking place behind those closed doors. She informed him that the Novak brothers were always fighting about something so he might as well get used to it. Sam hesitantly opened the door and stuck his head in.

“Don’t have time to be taking on your pet project!”

“As an associate and not a partner you will do as commanded!”

“Commanded? Oh forgive me your Majesty! I didn’t know you had ascended the high throne while I was gone!”

“We really don’t have time for your tantrum, he’ll be here in a moment, and you’re to show him around and explain his responsibilities. I had no idea this would be a problem.”

“Well with the case load I came back to, it is!”

“He’s not some paralegal, he’ll help you.”

“What!”

“Yes, yes. We all know you like to work alone, but you just said it yourself, you have an extra heavy case load, and we have a new associate, it all works out. Ah, Mr. Winchester please come in. Let me introduce my brother, he’ll be helping you get settled in.”

Sam stepped into the office fully, not quite believing his eyes, that golden hair, that body. He turned, expression changing from hard to disbelief in seconds.

“Sam?”

“Gabriel?”

“You two know each other?”

“We’ve met, briefly.”

“Well, good. So no problems little brother?”

“No problems Luci.” Gabriel smiled warmly walking toward Sam.

“What have I told you about calling me that in the office!”

“Another time brother. I have some very urgent cases that need Sam’s immediate attention.”

Lucifer watched wide eyed as his brother practically dragged the new associate from the office and silently prayed that wouldn’t result in another sexual harassment claim.

~ fin ~


End file.
